


demon days

by twentyone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Choking, Dirty Talk, Fishing, M/M, Marijuana, Paul packs snacks, Porn, fish adventure, liam dick, ocean breeze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyone/pseuds/twentyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam go fish, fuck, and get high. Inspired by true events probably</p>
            </blockquote>





	demon days

**Author's Note:**

> Big Joe is a dumb name but it sounds like something a sailor would be called. This turned out way longer than expected but hope yall enjoy

“It smells like ass,” Zayn muttered as they climbed out of the car and onto the fishing dock. The salty, fishy air stung his nostrils and cleared his airway after about two breaths of it. “Why do you always pick activities that smell like ass?” He pinched his nose with two fingers and breathed obnoxiously through his mouth to explain the effect of the stench to Liam, who wasn’t listening. When Zayn realized that they were going fishing regardless of his distaste for the smell, he removed his fingers and sighed. Once Liam got it in his mind to do something, there was no changing it. 

Liam was standing at the edge of the pier, gazing out across the swirling waters of the ocean. In his navy shorts and tight cotton t-shirt he looked as unprepared as one could for a fishing trip. Zayn was sure he looked equally ridiculous in his daily black getup – he hadn’t bothered to change from the clothes he had worn to bed the previous night, determined to get out of the excursion. He’d been banking on much colder and windier weather as an excuse to stay in the car, but by some chance the sun was shining faintly through a thin layer of clouds and the wind was a mere breeze. 

“Not ideal conditions for sure, they prefer the sun because it gets them to the surface, where it’s warmer,” one of the fishermen was explaining to Liam, who nodded along feigning interest. Zayn could tell because he was fidgeting, pushing his hands into his pockets and shifting his feet every couple of seconds. Liam just wanted to get on the boat and fish. He wasn’t one for instructions anymore, preferring to do things his own way and on his own time. 

“Yeah, definitely,” Liam replied vaguely, still staring out at the ocean. Zayn walked up to stand beside him and sniffed loudly. Liam turned to look at him and grinned. “Stop that, you wanker. You’re not getting out of this. It’ll be fun. This guy says we’re gonna catch a lot of fish,” he said, pointing to the old, wizened fisherman, who scowled. He definitely had not said that. 

“Yep. Sure.” Zayn said shortly, keeping up the act more out of desire to annoy Liam than actual dislike of fishing. And the smell wasn’t so bad anymore. 

“Well, boys, shall we get going?” The fisherman clapped Liam on the shoulder – the highest point on his body that the old man could reach – and turned to hobble down the length of the pier to the sole fishing boat docked at the end. Liam and Zayn glanced at each other and followed suit. 

The fisherman, Big Joe as he was called in the area, untied the boat and clambered on after Zayn and Liam. He took his place at the wheel and steered them out of the small harbor and out into the open ocean, all the while lecturing on in a wheezy tone about the specifics of fishing, different types of nets, the optimal time at which to catch fish, wind speed, the boat motor, and other related topics. Neither Zayn nor Liam was listening, but they made sure to nod and interject a ‘yeah’ every now and then to dispel any impression of disinterest. After all it had taken quite a few weeks to book this outing. Originally it was supposed to be Liam, Niall, Harry, and Paul, but Niall had woken up with a raging hangover and Harry had disappeared somewhere moments before the car was set to leave. Paul had ran off to find him, and so Liam had dragged Zayn from his morning cigarette into the car instead. He had been too tired to protest and by the time they were on the freeway and he realized what he had signed up for, it was too late to turn back. But now that they were here on the boat, in the middle of the ocean with nothing to see for miles in every direction, Zayn was beginning to feel glad that Liam had pulled him along. 

The breeze picked up the farther out they got, blowing Zayn’s hair in every direction and causing Liam’s shorts to whip madly around his calves. Zayn pulled his pack of Newports out of his pocket and extracted two cigarettes, handing one to Liam and offering the second to the fisherman, who paused his spiel long enough to accept it and light it with a match before resuming on the topic of what kind of fish tasted best in a stew. 

Zayn pulled a third cigarette out for himself, and patted around for a lighter before remembering that he’d left it in his bunk. 

“Have you got a-“

“One step ahead of you, mate,” Liam said loudly above the breeze, stepping in front of Zayn and cupping one hand around their stogues and the other flicking his lighter into the space between their tips. Zayn brought one hand up to join Liam’s and block the wind from the other side. The moment their hands touched Liam’s lips twitched upwards and a tiny burst of warmth spread through Zayn’s chest. He leaned his head in to maneuver the cigarette above the fluttering flame, forehead brushing Liam’s. They took the first drag in sync, trying to blow the smoke into each others’ faces but failing spectacularly due to the constant wind. Liam smiled around the cigarette, eyes crinkling. It took all of Zayn’s willpower not to kiss him. 

Once Big Joe had stubbed out his cigarette he slowed the down the boat to a gentle crawl, slow enough that every wave crashed against the hull and sprayed Liam and Zayn with a faint salty mist. After determining that they were in a suitable spot he turned the motor off completely, and staggered down under the boat to retrieve three fishing poles that looked as though they had seen their share of better days. He passed one to Liam and one to Zayn and demonstrated the proper way to hook the bait (worms) onto the hook, and then fling the line out into the water. The boys found comfortable spots around the boat and gave it a try. 

The sun was high in the sky and the faint clouds that had been there in the morning had burned off hours ago. The cold salty breeze kept Zayn at an ideal temperature, not sweaty but not shivering. Although on that scale, Zayn would take shivering over sweaty any day. He fell into a steady rhythm of flinging his line out into the water, tugging it back and forth a few times, letting it sit for a minute or so, and then pulling the line back in, sometimes with bait intact and other times with an empty hook. Every now and them Zayn would glance over at Liam, sitting a few meters away with his legs over the edge, not really trying to catch anything. Sometimes Zayn would look over to see Liam staring at him, a peaceful smile playing across his lips. They didn’t talk- not because of Big Joe nearby, but simply because they didn’t need to. The here-and-there warmth of the sun, the spray of ocean over the edge of the boat, the tremble of the fishing line above the rocky waters, the natural surroundings said more than words could. 

Zayn’s thoughts were interrupted by a sudden tug on his line, so strong he nearly tumbled into the water. 

“Li! Fuck!” He yelled, scrambling to reel in the heavy struggling line. “I caught the fucking Lochness monster!” Zayn screamed as he lifted the line out of the water to reveal an enormous blue and gray fish on the end. 

“Pull her in!” Big Joe yelled gruffly, shoving past Liam to help Zayn pull the fish over the edge of the boat. It hit the wooden planks with a loud slap, and immediately began writhing and flapping like a chicken with its head cut off. Zayn jumped back onto a pile of crates, watching in terror and awe as Big Joe proceeded to thwack the fish’s head repeatedly, until its tail began to thump weakly. It gave one final shudder before falling still. 

“Shit.”

Zayn looked up to see Liam staring at the dead fish with an expression Zayn knew must be similar to his. Their eyes met over Big Joe’s bent back, and they stared at each other for a second before Liam started laughing. Shaking his head, he said “Zayn, bro, you caught fucking moby dick.” Which made Zayn laugh. 

After measuring his catch (a whopping 30 inches) and letting Liam take a picture of him, Zayn carefully deposited Moby Dick into a large plastic bucket. He felt an odd mixture of pity and pride staring into Moby’s dull, lifeless, watery eyes. If it had been up to him, Zayn would have returned him to the water. But Big Joe’s boat meant Big Joe’s rules, so he pushed the pity into the back of his mind and joined Liam on the roof of the boat’s cockpit for lunch. Paul had packed them thick ham sandwiches, chips, cookies, and two 6-packs of Budweiser. Obviously he had been anticipating a larger crowd, so there was plenty to share with Big Joe, who droned on about the best ways to clean fish for about fifteen minutes before disappearing into the cockpit with a sandwich and a beer. Soon after, Zayn and Liam heard a deep grumble from beneath them, and peered over the roof through the cockpit window to see Big Joe lying contentedly in his hammock, snoring loudly. 

Liam straightened up and smiled mischievously at Zayn. “Thought he’d never stop talking,” he said, chuckling. “But jesus, that guy knows his fish.”

“I don’t want to talk about fish until he wakes up,” Zayn replied, leaning over Liam and pushing him gently so that he was lying on his back. Zayn swung a leg over Liam’s waist and settled down just above his hips, wiggling his ass back and forth a few times over Liam’s rock-hard pelvis. Liam groaned and canted his hips upwards, mouth squeezing into a tight line which Zayn knew as a sign of definite pleasure. By now Zayn could read even the tiniest of Liam’s body signals, and knew what each one meant. And right now Zayn could tell that Liam wanted to fuck him just as badly as he wanted to get fucked by Liam. With Liam’s hands on his hips Zayn dug around in his back pocket before pulling out the small metal cylinder that he twisted the top off of. Liam sat up on his elbows and reached over for another beer as Zayn extracted the long, thick joint he had rolled the night before, originally planning on a solo smoke sesh on the hotel roof until Liam had kidnapped him early this morning. Liam handed Zayn his lighter, and, protecting the joint from the breeze, lit the paper tip and let it burn down to the beginning of the Oregon bud he had scored from a club manager a few cities ago. It was really fucking good weed, almost good enough for Zayn to consider moving to Oregon and starting a farm. But only if Liam would come with him, of course.

Placing the joint between his lips, Zayn held the flame against the tip and inhaled as it glowed bright orange. He held the thick smoke in his lungs for five seconds before exhaling a cloud of gray, suppressing a cough. They traded; Liam took the joint and Zayn the beer. Watching Liam smoke always made Zayn smile with nostalgia as he recalled the countless nights teaching Liam how to properly smoke weed in hotel rooms across the world, smoking everything from crappy Mexican dirt to Pineapple Express given to them by James Franco himself. 

Liam hit the joint three times before passing it back to Zayn, who emptied the rest of the beer before sucking in a fat hit. This time he did cough, and Liam covered his mouth, whispering ‘shhhhh don’t wake Big Joe’. They collapsed onto each other in a fit of silent giggles, and Zayn could feel the weed slowly infiltrating his brain processes and gluing together his synapses so that everything was slower, more purposeful. He lifted his head from Liam’s chest and took another hit, holding it inside as he moved up Liam’s body so that they were face to face. Liam opened his mouth on cue and Zayn leaned in, covered Liam’s mouth with his own, and exhaled. The warm smoke was sucked out of his throat by a greedy Liam. Zayn chastised him with a pinch to the hipbone and took one more hit before passing it. 

“Kill it,” Zayn rasped, sitting back up to straddle Liam, rocking back and forth against his hard core, feeling his dick grow hard. The breeze had died down slightly, and the sun was beginning to warm Zayn a little too much. He shrugged off his jacket and pulled off his shirt, basking in the feel of the sun on his bare skin. From below Liam was staring up at him like he was the most glorious creature he had ever seen. Liam’s eyes were already red as he took one final hit of the dying joint before stubbing it out and tossing it off the side of the boat. 

Zayn leaned down to kiss Liam gently, the thrumming bead of warmth in the center of his chest growing, expanding through his lungs, through his heart, as their lips slid over each other, soft, slow, patient. After a minute Liam moved his hands to Zayn’s shoulders and flipped them over quickly, his strength never failing to astonish Zayn. Liam hovered above him, a large looming beautiful shadow, before kissing into Zayn’s mouth with much more vigour. His tongue prodded and licked and devoured, his week-old stubble scratching against Zayn’s with a hot friction that was very, very good. One of Liam’s legs slid between Zayn’s, and when Liam began to grind down on Zayn he saw sparks explode in his vision and he grinded right back. 

“Off,” he grumbled, scrabbling at Liam’s shirt. Liam paused to pull his shirt off and toss it away, before moving down to Zayn’s shorts. The sound of the zipper resonated faintly in Zayn’s ears and he didn’t immediately realize that Liam was trying to pull his boxers off. The fresh air on his dick felt like heaven, but it was nothing compared to the warm wet cavern of Liam’s mouth descending down the length of him, down down down until Liam’s nose burrowed into his wiry pubic hair and he gagged. 

“Oh fuck.” 

One of Zayn’s hands struggled to grip Liam’s short hair. He pushed Liam down each time his head rose, felt the bare scrape of teeth against his dick, felt everything in slow motion and ten times magnified. 

“Liam.” 

He held Liam’s head down for some time, enjoying the feel of his dick completely enclosed in Liam’s throat and mouth, closing his eyes to the cry of seagulls and opening them to an even brighter ocean. Liam was gagging vocally by now but, again, Zayn knew that he loved this. Loved it when Zayn was rough with him, loved having Zayn’s dick down his throat, loved swallowing when Zayn came. But he wasn’t ready to come yet.

Zayn released his hold on Liam, who came up slowly, sucking Zayn purposefully before coming off of him with a pop. A string of saliva and precome still connected Liam’s pink lips to Zayn’s dick, and the transparent viscous glittered in the sun. Liam smiled, eyes closed, chin resting on Zayn’s upper thigh. He stroked Liam’s cheek with a finger. 

“Fuck me.” 

Liam’s eyes opened lazily, and he stared at Zayn for a long moment. Red eyes suited Liam beautifully, Zayn thought. 

“Big Joe could hear us.” 

“I don’t care.”

Liam thought for a moment, and then nodded. 

“Okay.” 

They moved in unison, motions mirroring each other; Zayn worked on Liam’s pants and then suddenly he was naked, all thick thighs and broad shoulders and narrow hips and all of his fucking perfection, jesus, Liam was actually a god reborn on earth. Fucking shit. How he ever got so lucky still bewilders Zayn. 

“Turn over,” Liam said from somewhere far away. Zayn shifted his weight in sync with the rocking of the boat until he was on his stomach. Liam’s hands coasted over his bare back, fingertips tracing odd patterns, moving from his shoulders down until his hands were laying flat over the planes of Zayn’s ass. Zayn wiggled his ass upwards into the pressure, and snuck his hand under his body to palm himself as one of Liam’s fingers pushed into him. 

“Oh fuck yes,” he moaned, pushing himself up farther, swallowing Liam’s finger into his ass. 

“Eager little slut, aren’t you,” Liam chided, adding a second finger so that Zayn was quivering with the effort of holding himself in the air. Zayn had to use both arms to support himself so that his dick hung neglected in the breeze. He loved it when Liam talked dirty to him. 

“More Liam fuck,” Zayn gasped, too high to care that he sounded like a toddler begging for candy. 

“Tsk, language, you naughty boy,” Liam whispered into Zayn’s ear, bent over Zayn’s body as he shoved in a third finger. When Zayn cried out, Liam clapped his other hand over Zayn’s mouth. “Quiet,” he whispered more roughly, and Zayn responded by opening his mouth wider to suck on Liam’s fingertips. “Condom?” Liam inquired, pulling his fingers out of Zayn to punctuate the question with a slap to his ass. Zayn reveled in the split second of pain and gasped, as best as he could around the fingers in his mouth, “don’t need one.” The horizon shook in his vision and words cluttered his brain like the refrigerator magnets that people used to form stupid inane sentences with. He couldn’t think, only feel and respond to the feeling. 

“You sure?” Liam asks, two slaps this time, one to each cheek. He knew how badly Zayn wanted it and was taking his sweet time. 

“Y-yeah, shit, fuck me already you big prick,” Zayn muttered, shaking Liam’s hand out of his mouth and collapsing flat onto his chest. He used his hands to spread open his asscheeks to give Liam easy access to the part of him that no one else had ever seen. Liam’s nose bumped along Zayn’s tailbone as he gave Zayn’s wet fluttering hole a few kitten licks, which left Zayn a shuddering mess. 

Finally he felt Liam’s dick prodding at his entrance. Liam pushed into him slowly, pushing out any anxiety that might have been inside of him. The stream of words in his brain slowed, congealed, and stopped. Zayn opened his eyes as Liam bottomed out and stared wildly at the ocean all around them and remembered that they were completely alone. A feeling of complete peace of mind descended over him like a bucket of warm water. He felt full, perfectly full, he was never really full without Liam like this, inside of him, moving in him in tandem to the waves that continued to rock the small boat. They rocked side to side, Liam rocked in and out of Zayn with long powerful thrusts, there was movement but at the same time Zayn swore the earth itself stopped moving. 

Liam pulled out of him suddenly and Zayn almost cried out, but before he could he was being flipped over again. He scrambled on top of Liam, straddled him like earlier, only this time he sunk himself onto Liam’s dick until their balls were pressed against each other. 

“Holy shit. Holy shit.” 

Zayn looked down to see Liam’s lips forming words, filthy words that sounded like a prayer. His eyes were screwed shut and his fingers ran up and down Zayn’s thighs before gripping his thin hips. Zayn stared in wonder as Liam lifted Zayn up a few inches along his dick before guiding him back down. He came to his senses then and placed his hands over Liam’s and leaning over him so that their intertwined hands rested beside Liam’s head. He pulled his hips up and snapped them back down, feeling Liam throb inside of him, rise to meet his thrusts. The horizon wobbled unsteadily. Every breath tasted pure and clean. 

By some unknown instinct Zayn untangled one of his hands from Liam’s, and brought it to the juncture of Liam’s neck and chest. He slowed his thrusts and curled his fingers loosely around Liam’s neck. Liam opened his eyes then, stared up at Zayn with the same expression that had been there while they had smoked the joint; as if he could never look for long enough, as if there was nothing Zayn could do that would make him say no. 

Zayn squeezed his fingers experimentally, and when Liam showed no resistance, squeezed harder. Blood flooded into Liam’s face, skin turning bright red. He opened his mouth but no noise came out. Adrenaline shot through Zayn’s veins and he clenched his hand as tightly as he could, speeding his thrusts to a point where Liam couldn’t keep up. fucking himself on Liam’s dick. Liam started to sputter, but didn’t make any move to remove Zayn’s chokehold. Keeping their eyes locked, Zayn bent down to dip his tongue into Liam’s open mouth, kissing him wetly, a dribble of spit sliding from Zayn’s mouth to Liam’s. Zayn’s head was spinning fast, too fast. He removed his hand quickly from Liam’s throat. Liam immediately wheezed, gulping down as much air as he could.

Once he had regained his strength Liam maneuvered Zayn onto his back and began to pound into him with fervor. His prostate was quivering and in the back of his mind Zayn knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

“Li – look at me,” Zayn panted, tilting his neck upwards. 

“Fuck Zee fuck oh shit-“ Liam reached down to pull on Zayn’s dick, squeezing almost too tightly, and his thrusts became slow, languorous. “I’m coming Zee oh fuck,” Liam whispered, thrusting one two three times before burying himself as deeply as he could inside of Zayn and coming hot and sticky. 

Zayn reached down to join his hand with Liam’s as together they pumped Zayn until it all became too much, Liam still inside of him nudged against his prostate, the hot sun, the lull of the waves, Liam’s dark eyes still tinted red gazing down at him with equal parts love and desire, and the spinning in his head burst into a fifth dimension as he came with a silent cry, thick beads of cum splattering across their chests. 

Liam ducked his head down and trailed his tongue along the path of Zayn’s cum, licking off every drop before pulling Zayn down to kiss him. Zayn tasted his own salt, combined with the salt of the ocean, tasted Liam, tasted fish, tobacco, weed, and beer. 

“My god,” Liam sighed eventually, pulling out of Zayn and rolling over onto his back. “And you hate me for choosing activities that smell like ass.” 

Zayn reached across him for another beer and popped it open over Liam’s face so that stray drops of foam dripped onto his forehead. “Fuck off,” Liam grinned lazily, swatting a hand across his forehead. Zayn kissed him once, and scooted over to the edge of the cockpit, pulling his boxers on before swinging his legs over the side and taking a long gulp of the lukewarm beer. The haze of the weed was starting to wear off, replaced by the warm feeling of alcohol, not quite tipsy but enough to erase the negative thoughts that would normally start to come creeping back. 

After a few minutes Liam came to sit next to Zayn, shorts on and beer in hand. Zayn was already starting to feel sore. He said to Liam, “don’t think I’ll be able to walk tomorrow.”

“Hahaha, the Payner strikes again!” Liam laughed victoriously, swinging an arm around Zayn’s bony shoulders and pulling him in. They sat there in comfortable silence with the occasional sound, a bird or a word, drinking beer and staring out across the ocean, two barely adult boys madly in love, surrounded by nothing for miles and miles. 

After a while Liam lay back and dozed off. Zayn hopped down onto the deck and hunted around for his cigarettes, which he found in his jacket pocket. He climbed back up beside Liam and chainsmoked for a while, letting his mind detach from the clutches of the high. After his fifth cigarette Zayn stretched out beside Liam and allowed his fingers to play over the expanses of warm skin, stretch taut over the smooth power, thick ropes of muscle coiled up and down Liam’s arms and legs. Lulled by the rocking of the boat, Zayn closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off. 

When he awoke the sun was already low in the sky. Zayn rubbed his eyes and sat up, stretching his arms behind his head. Liam was nowhere to be seen. They were moving steadily towards what Zayn assumed was the shore, although it was not yet in sight. 

It was cooler, and the wind had picked up. Zayn pulled on his clothes and swung over the edge of the cockpit, wincing slightly at the dull burn in his lower half. Liam and Big Joe were inside the cockpit, with Liam at the wheel. Zayn came up behind Liam and slid a hand into his back pocket. Big Joe was ranting, as usual, and took no notice when Liam gave him a quick peck on the mouth. 

“Good afternoon babe,” Liam muttered. 

“What time is it?” Zayn asked, yawning mid sentence. 

“Bout six. Big Joe says it’s the best time to catch fish, and look-“ Liam pointed to the bucket which previously had contained only Moby Dick, but that now was almost filled with at least five other fish. “I caught two,” Liam said proudly. 

“The fish whisperer,” Zayn hissed, clawing at the air. 

“Nah, I think that title should be yours, Moby’s the biggest by far,” Liam said fondly. “There’s the shoreline, by the way. We should be there in half an hour.”

Sure enough Zayn could make out the thin dark hairline of the shore at the edge of the horizon. After Big Joe finished his lecture he shooed them out of the cabin and told them to clear up the fishing equipment. Liam and Zayn rolled up the fishing string and shoved the poles back under the boat, and tossed a couple buckets of seawater across the deck to clear away any leftover fishy shit. As they approached the shore, they went to sit at the mast, Zayn sharing his last cigarette with Liam. 

“I’m glad you came instead of Haz or Lou or Nialler,” Liam said as the dock came into view. Paul wa there, waving at them. They waved back. 

“So am I,” Zayn told him, inching over to lay his hand over Liam’s. “And next time you choose an activity that smells like ass, count me in.” 

“Okay.” 

They stared at each other, small smiles and no words, as the boat approached the dock and slowed to a crawl. Big Joe turned the motor off and hollered for them to throw the rope on to the dock, which Liam handled with ease. Paul caught it and pulled them in until the boat bumped the wooden dock and Zayn hopped off before helping Liam, the bucket of fish, and finally and Big Joe. 

“Paul, check it out – I caught two, and Zayn caught Moby Fucking Dick!” Liam stated excitedly, pointing out the fish to Paul who smiles in fond amusement. 

“Sounds great. Glad you guys had a fun time.” His eyes met Zayn’s, and he raised an eyebrow. Zayn nodded slowly, hoping the nod conveyed the appreciation and gratitude he felt towards Paul for being able to spend the entire day alone with Liam. Paul knew. And he respected it. 

They all thanked Big Joe profusely, and assured him that no, they did not want to take any of the fish back to the hotel with them. As Paul settled the payment, Liam and Zayn headed towards the van, where Louis and Niall were waiting for them, making obscene gestures through the window.

“Zayn’s got a limp!” Louis yelled the second they opened the door. 

“Piss off,” Zayn grumbled good-naturedly, shoving Louis aside to clamber into the backseat. 

“Feel better, Nialler?” Liam asked Niall while shoving his crotch into Niall’s face climbing over him. 

“Oh yeah, loads,” Niall replied. “Took about six Ibuprofen with a beer and had a bath in the Jacuzzi – shit’s nice, highly recommended,” he added. 

“So did you two have a lovely and romantic time with that handsome young sailor?” Louis prodded Liam’s bicep, eyebrows dancing up and down suggestively. Liam and Zayn glanced at each other and smiled. 

“Yeah, we did.” 

“Judging by the limp, I’d say it was more than romant-“

Liam threw a towel on Louis’ head as Paul opened the driver’s door, pausing to inspect his crew suspiciously before getting inside. Louis gratefully shut his mouth. 

Zayn leaned his head on Liam’s shoulder during the ride back to the hotel. Outside the window the sun was setting throwing an immense volley of color across the sky. Liam’s hand rubbed small circles into Zayn’s skin under his shirt. Zayn felt tired and strangely alive, rejuvenated by his nap and the fresh air and nicely sore from the sex. Maybe when they got back to the hotel, he and Liam could test out the Jacuzzi, or watch a movie with the other boys and retire to their bed afterwards. He wouldn’t care either way. Here, with Liam beside him and the other boys around him, Paul carrying them down the road, he felt like anything could happen – good or bad, it wouldn’t matter, because he had his boys, and that was more than enough for Zayn.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah lame ending sorry


End file.
